I Lost It and Other Sad Tales
by Roaniegal
Summary: After a small argument, Johnny follows Kitty into a memory. Will he be able to show her finally how much he loves her? Also a small collaboration of the other ghosts in Danny Phantom, their pasts and perhaps even their futures.
1. Loving Her

**Was listening to "The Good Stuff" and "I Lost It" by Kenny Chesney and I thought somehow of Johnny and Kitty...so...it had to be done. It begged me. NOT a songfic, just what ran through my twisted sick mind during both songs. Rated T for rather descriptive creepiness.**

**Without further ado, I present this One Shot. Maybe a sequel but only writing this one once.**

Johnny sighed, running his hand through his green hair once again for what Kitty could only notice was, like, the hundredth time that minute. "Gods, Johnny, what's pickin' at ya's? Only thing'd make ME this nervous is if'n Ol' Phantom boy were ta show around...and I gave Ember fifty bucks to handle the ol' windbag so's you an I could have some fun tonight...but I guess we aren't a-gonna. I just...this keeps happening, Johnny. I love ya, but I can't take this. Not in this poor excuse of death we were given. But, hey, if that's how ya wants it, okay then. I'm going home."

_Home_

The word hit Johnny like a freight train and he felt like throwing up. Lurching from his chair, he gasped out her name. "Ki...kitty...wait, please."

But she only scowled at him and shook her head. "Dammit, Johnny, I'm not going to stay in this half-life forever. I'm going home."

As she vanished from the restaurant, he screamed out a low, mourning moan. Lowering his head he allowed one tear to slide down then he realized how utterly stupid he was. NO! Hellfire, he would not lose her again, powers that be could be damned for all he cared. No, no, NO.

Focusing on her, on the woman he so desperately loved, he transported to her and found her not in the home which they shared in their haunt but in the past on earth, twenty-three years prior. He watched from behind her silently, smiling as he watched them, alive, once more. As they laughed in the summer sun on that magical second date where she'd earned that nickname.

Kitty...how she had led him into a pet store upon browsing their small town, how she had held each little kitten and they swarmed around her eagerly. How, afterwards, he had led her into his daddy's ford and rode her out into the country, watching the stars as the moon cooled the earth. And he smiled as he heard her laugh as she too, watched that night they had truly fallen in love. How her father had grasped her from Johnny's arms and slammed that door in his face so fast Johnny didn't even know up from down, much less what to do.

The sweet memory of his begging his mother for the money for a ring for his girl and her angrily handing over the money on the condition he obeyed her every whim until she deemed it a debt repaid. He bought the one she had been fantasizing about, the emerald oval stone with real, golden trim and their intended engagement date scrawled inside, with their initials there. How she had exclaimed in pure delight and kissed him for the present.

The days whirled around him suddenly, as Kitty summoned whatever specific memory she wanted to see, and then it was there, something he was unawares of. Her father had grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, anger electrifying the air. The sounds from that past time found Johnny's ears and he stiffened in shock.

"PREGNANT? ANGELINA JOSEFFA MARIOTT, YOU'D BEST EXPLAIN THIS, RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!"

She screeched and shoved him away, that human auburn hair flowing into her eyes and she raised her chin in defiance. "Don't you tell me what ta do! I'm eighteen today, and I'm all but engaged to Jonathan anyways. I've got his class ring, see? All green and Gold... and when I tell him of this baby, his baby...he's gonna marry me I'm sure of it."

"PRACTICALLY ENGAGED IS NOT A CLASS RING, STUPID GIRL. And you best get the hell outta my house, you are no longer welcome here. NEVER AGAIN!"

And Johnny watched in horror as Angelina rushed out the door, and falling over him as he stood ready to walk up the steps to ask her for an evening out. He didn't ask, Johnny remembered, averting his eyes at knowing what would come as the earth-Johnny showed her his brand-spanking new motorcycle. Why in God's name had he not asked why his girl, his Kitten, was sobbing her eyes out and shaking nonstop. He had his arm around her, but he knew now that she should have been held, and kissed, and cherished until she would have told him. why And Johnny's soul only got heavier as he heard that engine start and rev up. It spun off with the two of them in it, only to come to a metal-twisting, crunching, blood-spilling halt not even two blocks away as a truck topped the hills at an unsafe speed and careened into the young couple. As he was thrown from the motorcycle and wrapped around a streetlight, his spinal cord instantly snapping in two and killing him within minutes as paralysis took over and his brain stopped accepting commands, as his heart had nowhere truly capable of actually pumping blood to and burst, life fading from his eyes.

Kitty...his darling Kitty...she screamed out his name in pure panic as her body hurdled over the truck and motorcycle, hitting the asphalt and road rash attacking every inch of free skin as she could not control a single movement...no, that wasn't right, Johnny noticed as he took in her death, something he had only seen that one time all those years ago, and even then trying to figure out why in the Hell he was standing beside a broken him was brain overload and had seemed perhaps a tad more important at the time.

But now Johnny saw it. The hands clutching her stomach, the gasping and trying to curl as her body lost all sense of control and organization on the ground. As she tried in vain to protect the life within her, the life that he now knew came from that night he wanted to impress her by buying her that pure gold and diamond bracelet...which she had thanked him for with such a pure, clean love that only she had to offer. She tried, that day in death, to save their child. The child that he would have raised up with her mamma's looks and charms, and his suave personality and love for all things outdoors. Would have worked nonstop, twenty-four seven three hundred sixty five days a year if it meant giving him the life he deserved, full of the opportunities and familial relationships neither parent knew crack about. And then, he watched as she bleeding and broken self spotted his newly-dead cooling body and her scream full of horror and unknown pain cursed his ears and he flinched and set his jaw as he watched a barely-alive Angelina drag herself several feet over to him and collapsing as death's sour notes closed around them. Her hand slipped to her stomach one last time and he lost it.

The ghost he had followed whirled around as her ears finally heard the 'intruder' behind her and she gasped as she watched him sink to his knees and sob hysterically. She went down with him and he clung to her, nuzzling her hair with a love he hadn't shown her in years. "Gods...Kitty...Angelina...I f...followed you here to say why I was so nutty at that restaurant. I...I was gonna ask you...if you..."

He hesitated and watched below for a split second as Kitty's mother threw herself out that door and screamed in anguish at seeing the mangled bodies as police fought to restrain her. He turned back to focus on the only one he really gave a damn about. "If you would...be my girl. Forever. I have loved you for twenty-three long years, and twenty years ago when our lives went from one world to the next, I thought I could continue being the way I was before, committed enough to stay, but not enough to be eternally serious. But I was wrong. Gods, Kitten, i love you. So...I guess what I'm asking is...will you do me the extreme honor, my beloved girl, to marry me and live with me until we are called up to whatever -if anything- awaits us in the sky?"

She nodded, with tears pouring down her face. He hesitated, thinking for a second and looked at her. "Do you trust me, Kitten?"

"I always have, Johnny."

"Stay here, eyes closed. I have a surprise for you."

Without another word, he burst through the horrid memory which still played down below and floated, intangible and invisible, in front of his his dead lover's human body. Gritting his teeth and praying to whatever entity existed that what he hoped to do worked, he plunged his hands into her abdomen and felt it, the faintest pulsing of a human unborn baby. Grasping the slippery things entangled in the process, he envisioned his child's unfinished human form being in his possession and as it did, as what he wanted to happen happened, he grinned and then burst back into the Afterlife. He plunged both himself and the time-warped child into her stomach and her eyes squelched as if in pain and then he felt the shift, the internal bodies clicking together in suden harmony and he let go, phasing his hands back out. "Kitty? Are you...okay? I should have asked, but it tore me up to think of what you must have felt, and I can't imagine you going through it again, and this little one deserves a chance at life too."

Her eyes swam with more tears and she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Instinctively, he transported them to their lair, noting that eventually a room would have to be built for Junior. But for now, he felt they would be busy with other things. Thank the gods he hadn't lost her today. Thank the gods he never would again.


	2. BEWARE!

**A/N: The Box Ghost and The Lunch Lady are next on my list. So, as with Kitty and Johnny, this is a one-shot explaining their deaths. I've decided this is where all my head-canons of the various ghosts shall go. Enjoy! Warning: cursing, as there is a small surprise and slight profanity to make it more realistic.**

"Warden! Here to report, Sir."

Constable and Warden of the State facility, Shayford J. Walker lifted his ten gallon hat and noticed the older Caucasian male shifting foot-to-foot in front of his imperial white desk. Grimly he recalled that the higher ups had sent a man or two to help the big move into the new, bigger, higher security prison.

"Yes. I can plainly see you are here. What would your name be?"

"Oh. Yes, Sir. My name is…is Kaden. Sir. Kaden Ivascov Ma—"

"Kaden is fine. I'd best not need your name anyhow. If'n I do, understand this now, if I say your name you won't be in my good graces. I suspect that you start with the most junked up room, correct? Very well then. Down the hall, first left, third right, second archway will be the mess hall. Second rotation ought to be heading there. If you get those legs of yours moving, you might get there before them. Start there, all the boxes sorted. All boxes placed then into storage. From there, at the end of the day, you must places those boxes where each morning the other federal officers can take them in the correct order into our new facility. Now, start. If you have any problems, figure it out. If you've a brain, which I doubt you do if you've got this pathetic job."

"Sir, I work to provide for myself and my folks. Back home,"

"DID I ASK FOR YOUR BACKSTORY?! GET WORKING."

Terrified, the man jotted down into the mess hall, beginning his work. As he lifted each heavy box down, inspected it, and then placed it in the corresponding pile, he heard a soft voice. "I see the Warden broke down and got some help in this Hell."

Turning around, he looked to see an older woman in a striped jumpsuit. The woman held up a tray of food and she spat at it, turning her eyes downward. "By God, the shit they feed us here. Ought to be against the law." Smiling faintly at her joke, she continued, casting her eyes slightly to the left as if she weren't talking to him. "Back where I worked, why, I'd never have cooked crap such as this. Sweetie, anytime you hungry, let me know. I'm sure I've something to whet your appetite. The name is Luna, or as I am referred to here—"

"Inmate 10627! Get your no-good self to your cell, back with the others. And YOU!"

Warden Walker lifted Kaden by his shirtfront and growled. "You haven't been here even ten minutes and you're already fraternizing with the prisoners. That is against the rules. One warning is all I give you."

"Yes, Sir. That woman…what did she do, if I may ask?"

"Prisoner 10627 was found guilty of 'gifting' her kindergarten and first grade classes with baked cookies. Each cookie had arsenic in it, enough to kill ten grown horses. She murdered so many children. And the bitch isn't even sorry for it! Stay away from all of them, I mean it. Especially the Last Lunch. Stupid Media names. Reporters are idiotic. Kaden, get to working your ass off."

Kaden nodded nervously, but as the days passed, he found himself very attracted to her. In secret, the two began talking and meeting. As the second month passed, he was again in the mess hall, finishing up the very last of his work. His contract with the state ended in four days and he couldn't say he wanted it to end. Loud noises though, began to come to his earshot, and he turned to the doors to see Warden with a gun wielded, trying to stop the large fight which had broken out. Kaden only had time to see that his Lunch Lady, his love whom just happened to be incarcerated, was right in front of the muzzle.

Kaden had no memory later in the Netherlands, of how he had threw himself in front of her, taking that gunshot for himself. Of her scream, of how his blood smeared that ugly two-toned outfit as she held his dying body in her arms. When they would meet later on the other side she would never mention how she had glared at the Warden who could, for the first time in his life, only stutter that the one job Kaden had to do was to stack and move boxes. She would never again speak of how she turned everyone on him, revealing how she had loved Kaden, how they had planned on staying in contact through letters, and how at the end of her story, she jerked the gun away from Warden Walker and allowed the others to beat him to death with their fists, unnoticed as she pointed that gun and took her own life to die beside the one person who had understood her.

She spent forever searching for him, and where should she find him but in the ghostly jail almost thirty years later, and with the riot staged by Danny Phantom, the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady were together once more, and again free of Warden Walker.


End file.
